


Let Me Be Good For You

by bealovelylady



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Sad, Slow Romance, There’s actually plot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Thinking back, there had always been something there. But she’d been so obsessed with Sasuke, or the idea of him, back then.This idea was a slowly sinking ship until it suddenly took on so much water that it disappeared in a flash like it had never been there to begin with. And with a harshly dawning realization, Sakura realized she’d wasted her whole life pinning after a catastrophe waiting to happen while her true happiness waited patiently by her side, waiting for her to turn around.





	Let Me Be Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Naruto fic! I’m so late to the game, gomen. For those of you still actively in this fandom, welcome! I hope you enjoy 💓
> 
> There’s a little bit of talk about their relationship before she’s of age, but I wasn’t sure if it warranted the “underage” tag since nothing happens, but just a heads up.

Thinking back, there had always been something there. But she’d been so obsessed with Sasuke, or the idea of him, back then.

This idea was a slowly sinking ship until it suddenly took on so much water that it disappeared in a flash like it had never been there to begin with. And with a harshly dawning realization, Sakura realized she’d wasted her whole life pinning after a catastrophe waiting to happen while her true happiness waited patiently by her side, waiting for her to turn around.

Sasuke was a bright light that washed out everything else, but he faded just as fast as he appeared, and he didn’t even say much of anything. He’d just given her that look as she’d begged him not to do this, before he’d run off with Naruto hot on his tail and Sakura realized suddenly that she had never meant a thing to Sasuke. 

The only thing that saved her in that moment was the soft voice that called her name, the voice she knew so well, and she turned with tears in her eyes to the only man that had never left her side. 

“Kakashi-sensei, I-“ The rest of her words were cut off by a violent sob as she was carefully pulled into a warm hug, wrapped in strong arms and pressed against a solid chest. 

Her heart, which she’d worn foolishly on her sleeve for so many years, had been trampled over for the last time. 

x

“Sakura.”

Grass swayed softly in the wind around her legs and the voice that carried to her over the wind made her shut her eyes slowly in memory. She turned towards the sound and smiled softly. 

“Kakashi-sensei.”

He waited to speak again until he stood right above her, watching her fingers dance amongst the greenery to pick out small flowers for a little crown. He squatted down, hands hanging limp over his knees. He watched her face, but she refused to meet his eyes.

“Sasuke’s leaving town. If you run, you can still catch him to say goodbye.”

Her smile went a little stiff, and her hand hovered over a small daisy. When she looked up and finally met his gaze, her eyes glistened. “What’s the use, anyways?” she whispered quietly. Her eyes swept back down and she plucked up the daisy, adding it to the collection in her lap. His hands trembled in the cool air. 

“Don’t you have a lot of things to say to him? He might be gone for a long time again.” Kakashi didn’t know what else he could say to convince Sakura from what he thought might be a regretful choice later on. 

Her hands swept over the grass again, slim fingers slipping between green blades like hair. “I’ve already said everything, many, many times. What’s the point if he won’t listen?” Then she turned up to him and smiled, a sad but brave little thing. It was one of the things that made her so strong, he knew, the fact that she could smile even when she felt like crying. “I’ve accepted it, Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke will never see me as anything but annoying...”

Her gaze skittered back down and her smile broke, and he watched her face filter through raw emotions before settling back on quiet acceptance. He sat heavy in the grass beside her, fell silent. 

He pulled out his book and waited. 

She gave a soft sigh twenty minutes later and a shadow fell over him. Something light dropped on his hair and she brushed his bangs aside. Her smile was real now, stronger. He felt at his hair.

A small flower crown sat amidst his silver spikes, and she folded her hands in her lap, sitting on her haunches, and grinned at him. Her eyes closed and Kakashi was thankful she couldn’t see his expression.

“Cute, sensei,” she whispered, leaning to kiss his forehead ever so lightly. 

And then she was gone and Kakashi was left to bury his face into his book, the flower crown on his head weighing heavy on him like guilt, his heart beat strong in his chest as his forehead seemed to tingle. 

He prayed Sakura wouldn’t regret her choice to not see Sasuke. A few years had passed now since Sasuke had strayed from the right path, and now he was off god-knows-where begging for penance in the only way he’d ever known how, by fighting. Sakura had quietly accepted that he was no longer part of their lives, of their team. Things had been simpler back in the days of Team Seven, but Sakura and Naruto both had bloomed into fine young adults, trying their best to live their own lives. 

Sakura had grown from a spoiled princess to a strong queen. 

x

She was just trying to be okay. Kakashi could tell.

The problem was that he didn’t mind, because she was smiling again and lighting up rooms with her energetic self. And he couldn’t bring himself to care that it was all mostly just _pretending_.

That’s what he tried to tell himself, but the fact was he cared a lot more than he would ever admit. Seeing the distant look in her minty eyes or the way her smile would sometimes falter broke him more than he cared to say. He wanted to make her truly smile again. 

The problem was that Kakashi was smart, but Sakura wasn’t a battle to be strategized. She was a woman, and Kakashi wasn’t smart about that. He thought she would figure it out on her own like she always had; he thought wrong. 

Kakashi was practically in bed when his phone rang one night and Naruto’s voice was frantic on the other end. “Slow down, Naru-“

“Sakura’s here and she’s super drunk and now she won’t leave or stop crying-“

Kakashi blinked, trying to process the information. Sakura, drunk? “What do you need me to do about it...?” he asked slowly. Why had Naruto called _him_?

“Well... I need you to take her home so her parents don’t yell at me.”

Kakashi blinked. It was such a Naruto answer. He sighed long and loud. Then he hung up, Naruto asking if he was coming or not. He shuffled out of bed and pulled on his pants. 

x

The night was calm, and Kakashi made his way by rooftop to Naruto’s apartment. The boy opened his door with enthusiasm and relief, showing Kakashi in. The moment he saw the pink-haired girl laying over Naruto’s table, sobbing her eyes out, bottles surrounding her, he smacked Naruto upside the head. 

“What-!” the blond cried as he grabbed at the back of his skull, eyes going wide on Kakashi. “What was that for?!”

“You’re underage! Why are you drinking?!”

“I didn’t! She just came over with all these bottles and started drinking, but I told her I wasn’t interested!”

Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s chin and forced his mouth open, inhaling close and deep. No alcohol. So he wasn’t lying about that part. But where had Sakura gotten the sake from? He let go of Naruto and stared down at her silently. Naruto was quiet beside him, which was so out of character that it was a little unsettling. 

“She’s not doing good, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi clicked his tongue, angry at himself. “I know that,” he murmured quietly. The mask over his face hid his emotions but also made it harder to breathe. 

“I told her to go see him before he left, but she refused.”

Naruto stared at his side profile for a long time, considering. Finally he turned away and said, “She might be worse off now if she had gone.” He shook his head, anger pressing his lips together and grinding his teeth. “You know how Sasuke is.”

Kakashi took a deep, slow breath. He did know. And they both knew that Sakura had given her heart and soul to the idiot, and he’d dismissed her feelings over and over. Maybe he’d thought she’d always be there. Maybe he regretted things now. But it was all too late for that, wasn’t it? Kakashi watched Sakura still and shift on the table. Her head lifted, hair a mess across her face, but she smiled softly when she saw her teacher.

“Kakashi-sensei,” she murmured in that sweet voice of hers, and he felt his legs move before he thought himself to. Naruto disappeared behind him, probably to the bathroom. Kakashi sunk down to his butt beside Sakura. Would rubbing her back be appropriate for a sensei? His hands hung limp in his lap as she stared at him. 

“Where did you get the alcohol from, Sakura?” he asked in his teacher voice.

She giggled at him, then sobered. “It’s my dad’s stash. He’s gonna kill me when he finds it gone, but maybe he’ll understand...” She placed her chin on her folded hands and stared off into the distance. She seemed much more like the little girl he’d watched over years ago now than the woman she’d molted into. 

“Well, did it make you feel better?” Kakashi frowned.

“No. Of course not,” she said with a sad smile. “But I think tomorrow I will be a little better.”

He reached out without thinking to brush her hair off her face. She seemed surprisingly there for having drunk so much. “Ready to go home?” he asked, his voice finally going soft and concerned. 

Sakura looked back over at him, reaching out too, clumsily fingering around his eye. “You’re not wearing your headband.”

“I was headed to bed,” he responded, non-plussed.

“Oh. Sorry, sensei,” she said, withdrawing her hand, her heat leaving with it. “I think you’ll have to carry me.” She giggled again, but then she hiccuped, and suddenly she was crying again. Kakashi sighed softly and stood, swooping down to scoop her up against his back, arms locked around her thighs. She whimpered and grabbed at his shoulders, trying to maintain a little distance like she wasn’t drunk enough yet to be overly touchy-feely.

“Sorry for the mess,” Kakashi apologized to Naruto for them both, but the blond just waved them off, sighing in deep relief that Sakura was being taken home, and not by him.

Going along rooftops was hard with someone in your arms, so Kakashi voted for the street this time. Heavy shadows lay over them, buildings looming, and he could only see flashes of her face every once in a while. She slowly sobered and grew sleepy, mumbling as she snuggled into his neck. Heat flashed over his face and limbs and he clutched her small frame tighter. There was a shaky breath taken against his throat and he swallowed.

“Kakashi-sensei, do you think... he missed me at all?”

He turned his face, pretending to think, but he was trying to just maintain his composure. He stayed silent, but she didn’t seem to be looking for an answer anyways. 

She kept breathing hot over his skin, sending every nerve in his body crawling. Hands clutched at his shirt and she murmured to herself, nonsense things. 

“I should have just fallen in love with you instead, sensei.”

Kakashi’s steps froze, his whole body going rigid. “Can you walk, Sakura?” he husked out in a tight voice, feeling like he might drop her any minute. She nodded minutely and he set her down as gently as he could. She grabbed around his waist and he had no choice but to hold her by the shoulder against him. Was this worse? Better? He wasn’t sure. He was acutely aware of her staring up at him. He cleared his throat and began walking again. 

When they reached her house, she pulled him around the side and motioned up at a second story window. 

“How are you going-“ he began to ask, turning towards her, and suddenly she was really close, standing on tip-toes. She blinked up at him, minty eyes teal now in the low light, studying his face. And then, fast as lighting, she reached up and pulled his mask down, over his chin, snapping it loose against his throat. He gave a choked startle, but she was smiling wide, her hands traveling over his face, now bare for the first time in her presence. She cooed up at him. 

“Sensei, you’re so handsome! Why do you hide your face?” She fingered at his beauty mark and over the scar at his eye. His Sharingan was gone, but he felt like he could still see very clearly where this was headed. His gut grew hot and he swallowed roughly. Her hands were soft and warm against his cool skin. 

“I probably won’t remember at all tomorrow,” she whispered with a sad smile, eyes roaming as if to memorize. 

“Sakura,” he whispered, her words rattling around in his head. Before he could even think, he whispered softly, “I wish you’d fallen in love with me instead.”

Her eyes blinked dreary over her eyeballs, drooping a little, and her hands moved slower. “Sleepy,” she whispered. She was falling away from him and he grabbed around her waist without thinking, pulling her back. 

_She won’t remember this tomorrow._

He tilted his face down and her head bobbed up to watch him through half-lidded eyes. He closed his own just as his lips sank against the soft pink of hers. A soft gasp against his mouth, and then she went pliant in his arms, hands tightening on his cheeks. He kissed her again. 

He’d thought about doing this for so long.

Her lips parted on a soft moan, fuel for him to kiss her once more. His whole body felt insanely warm, like he was spiking a fever. His palms sweated, and he clenched the other one into the loose fabric of her dress at her waist. He shivered and she kept a hold of him, as she tilted her face, lips softly kissing him back. Her long lashes fluttered against his hot skin. A million thoughts raced through his head but he just clung to her instead, kissing her once more, searing this memory into his brain. It would never happen again. 

A soft, hiccuped hum drifted past her lips and he pulled back with a start, eyes wide on her, realizing, but her head was bobbing down, sleep over-taking her. He grabbed her up in his arms again before she fell and jumped up to the small patio off her bedroom window. It was unlocked, cracked open, and he wiggled his fingers under the frame with one hand, holding her steady with the other as she snored softly into his shoulder. Her bedroom was a stark reminder that despite it all she was still so young, so much younger than him, and he tucked her gently into her bed. He prayed she wouldn’t remember anything at all. 

She called his name softly in her sleep, and he watched her face for a moment with regret. He wanted to blame it all on Sasuke and his stupidity, but he knew this was all his fault, for falling in love in the first place, for not knowing his boundaries. He leapt out of her window before he did anything else stupid to her, running home along rooftops, his blood boiling under his skin. She’d tasted like something mildly sweet, something irresistible. He knew he had only himself to blame. He breathed in deeply of the cold night air. 

He had no hopes that his feelings would fade; he’d held them for quite a few years already, starting with simple fondness for a rowdy, beautiful student, but then she’d grown and she’d matured and she’d become strong alongside her team members, and his love had bloomed inside his chest. She was precious, she was young. She was close but out of reach, and Kakashi knew he should never reach out for her again. 

Pt. Two

“Happy birthday, Sakura!” cheered Naruto as he sprang around her brand new apartment. Her parents had gotten it for her, and her friends had decorated it for a surprise party. She’d opened the door just now and flicked on the light, a few dozen confetti guns going off simultaneously as her friends cried, “Surprise!”

“Guys!” she said as she laughed fully, the surprise leaking from her features, melting into happy pride. She jumped forward and group-hugged her old classmates and friends. Kakashi watched it with a soft smile from a back corner. Their graduation had come and gone, most of these kids having learned more in battle than in an actual classroom, and they were all ready to be proud, working adults. A few of them had already taken on some high level missions, and many of them still wore scars from the battle with Madara. But their smiles came easier now and their laughter was genuine. It had taken a year, but everything was going back to normal. 

The only one missing now was Sasuke, but Sakura rarely spoke of him anymore and her friends never mentioned him in her presence. No one really knew where he was anyways, just that he’d gone on some kind of trip to redeem himself. Many speculated he’d never come back. There was no reason to anyways; he had no attachments. Everyone here had always chased after him, never the other way around. Kakashi wondered if it would have been different if Sakura had gone to see him that last day, but it felt hard to imagine. He’d done his best with the boy with the time he’d been given, and to this day he still wasn’t sure if he’d failed or truly done good by him. 

The night wore on, voices mixing together and chatting over each other as they all sat on the floor of her living room, eating take-out ramen. Kakashi had his back pressed to the wall, watching them all fondly. Every once in a while, mint eyes would float over to where he sat, pink lips smiling softly when their gazes met. He thanked his stars every day that she didn’t seem to remember her drunken night and their shared kiss. She hadn’t touched alcohol since then, though, and that night had marked the beginning of her improved moods. She smiled genuinely now, laughed heartily. There was no lingering trace of sadness in her beautiful eyes. Whatever had happened that night was either forgotten or for the best. Kakashi smiled at Naruto. He wasn’t smart and he didn’t use his words well most of the time, but he somehow always seemed to know the right thing to say. Kakashi didn’t doubt he’d helped Sakura through the lowest part of her sadness. 

A giant cake was produced, candles lit and blown out, songs sung and voices cheering. Kakashi picked at the icing left on his plate, white with pink sakura blossoms. His stomach was contently full, his heart too. The air in the apartment had grown stuffy, and he stood on her small back balcony now, leaning over the railing, plate and fork in hand, eyes staring over the village. It was dark, only the lights from the stars and a few windows to be seen. It was quiet, a sharp contrast to the bright voices inside. But slowly even those faded as friends bid goodbye and happy birthday again, as Sakura saw them out. He vaguely thought he too should leave, but his present for her was burning against his skin. 

Behind him, the sliding door opened and soft footsteps walked over the metal balcony. “Ouch!” a soft voice murmured, and he turned to look. Sakura smiled at him as she closed the door behind her back. 

“I’m glad you came, Kakashi-sensei.”

“I’m not your sensei anymore,” he reminded her. 

“Sir Hokage?” she joked.

He pulled a face. 

She stepped beside him and then softly said, “Just Kakashi then? It feels weird.”

His heart skipped and he paused, pressing his lips together. 

“Just Kakashi is fine.”

Her eyes went wide and bright as she glanced up at him, a smile tugging at her lips. She reached over and pushed up his headband, watching his eyes in that way she did that made you feel like she could see right through you. He turned away, looking over the village. He’d ditched his Hokage robes for his old outfit, his hat hanging on a peg at home. He felt like his old self in so many ways, and Sakura’s presence gave him the peace he rarely got these days. 

“I know you’re busy, so that’s why I wanted to say thank you,” she said softly after a while. In daily life, she’d grown milder, calmer; sometimes when she got angry and he saw flashes of her old self, he couldn’t help but smile. The mask he wore came in handy during these times, especially when she was angry at him. He’d maybe expected their interactions to lessen with his new job and her graduation, but he thought now he’d seen more of her than ever before. His feelings had settled into a quiet buzz at the back of his head, a gentle arrhythmia of his heart in her presence. 

“You’re busy too, Sakura,” he said quietly. 

She stepped closer on bare feet, her arm pressing softly against his, sharing heat. He didn’t think it meant much to her, but to him, it felt like the world slipping from under his feet. He turned, his blush hidden under his mask. They stood like that, silent together for a long while. 

She broke the silence first with a, “Why don’t you show your face, Kakashi?”

He turned to her sharply, blinking wide, his thoughts laid out before her. She tilted her head and smiled. “You’re so handsome under there.” Her voice was barely a whisper, like a secret she wasn’t sure they shared. 

“Sakura...” he murmured slowly. _How much do you remember from that night?_

When she reached up and forward, hooking her fingers around the edge of his mask, he let her. Her skin was hot against his own. The cool air felt nice as it touched his nose, his lips, his chin. She smiled at him, beautiful, blinding, his own lips quirking up in response. 

“Really, Kakashi,” she giggled. “It’s not that you don’t look very cool when you have your Kage hat on, but I think the villagers would love to see this baby face under that big hat sometimes.”

“But I’ve convinced them all I’m so cool,” he said breathlessly, joking for the sake of distraction. Her fingers were still hooked into his mask, resting against his throat. She was beautiful in the light of the moon and stars. Her hair shifted like silk, a dark pink, her eyes bright as two stars. 

She tossed her head back then and laughed. When she sobered up, she slipped her fingers out of his mask, one traveling up to his beauty mark, the other hand down to the railing, coming to rest near his elbow. 

“I’ve seen this face only once, but I remember it perfectly. It’s been almost a year now, hasn’t it, sensei?”

The air felt suddenly cold against his bare arms, and he shifted his eyes to look out over the village. He was petrified of how much she remembered. As if sensing that, she began stroking softly at his beauty mark, at the skin under his lip. 

“I’m 18 now, sensei,” she whispered so quietly, her voice a hint of sadness from long before. His head jerked towards her. There was something older than her age reflected on her face. He stood slowly, hand slipping along the metal of the railing until it came to rest so close to hers, just a hair’s breadth away. Her eyes never left his face, chin tilting up to follow his height. 

He dug inside his pants pocket and retrieved the small box inside. With his other hand, he grabbed around the hand at his face, pulled it down and held it open as he pressed her gift into her palm. She glanced down at it in surprise, watched his hand slowly retreat from hers. His own palm tingled. 

“For you. Happy birthday, Sakura.”

There was the smallest tremble as she brought her hands together to clasp at the small box. With a reverent gaze up at him, she looked back down and opened the box slowly. Her hair fell over her face and hid everything but her nose and lips, so he didn’t miss the smile when her eyes lit on the small thing inside. She looked up quickly, hair falling aside again to reveal bright, wet eyes. Her fingers trembled around the small hair comb. 

“It matches my kimono, the one I wore at the festival,” she whispered like he didn’t know perfectly well. The photo they’d taken that night, a small Polaroid, was pinned on the peg board in his home office. It was only a few months ago, but he still remembered vividly her smile when he’d said she looked wonderful. He’d wanted to say more, but he’d just smiled back at her. 

He reached down and picked up the tiny comb. With clumsy fingers, he combed back her bangs and pressed the hair piece into the hair. It sparkled in the starlight, pretty pink flowers with green petals, all made of delicate glass. She pressed a hand gently first to the hair comb, then to her lips. She was shaking ever so slightly; his eyes took in every detail. 

“Don’t cry over something like this,” he said, lips tugging into a frown. He forgot she could see it perfectly. 

“But, Kakashi...” she whispered slowly. Her eyes held his own, strong and fiery. “This is the most thoughtful gift. And it’s beautiful.”

He couldn’t help it. He felt it too strongly to not say it. “You’re the one who’s beautiful, Sakura.”

He blinked slowly, cheeks heating up a little, his only salvation now that maybe the light was too low for her to see. Her eyes never wavered from his. Her hand pressed around the railing again, slipping forward until the tip of her finger could caress over one of his. He glanced quickly down at it, then back at her. She was smiling now, a vision of beauty and perfection. His heart caught in his throat. 

“Kakashi,” she whispered slowly. Slim fingers came up to caress over her full lips, eyes still on him, captivating him. “I still remember,” was all she said, but the whole world exploded behind Kakashi’s eyes. 

Dread and fear and warmth and defeat... and love. His eyes softened on her and his lips pressed together in memory. He couldn’t help them slipping down to look at her mouth, back up at her eyes. 

“I thought all along you’d forgotten that night,” he said quietly.

She shook her head, her hair shifting around her face. She smiled against her fingers. “I remember it clearly. Your handsome face, your eyes, your lips against mine...”

She breathed slow and steady, took a step closer to him, free hand skirting over more of his fingers, pressing between them to grip around his digits. Her eyes were steady on his; he couldn’t look away, even as his cheeks burned and his gut boiled. He felt like he was overheating. 

“Kakashi,” she began again, her voice dropping softer now that they were closer. The village was quiet around them like it was also holding its breath in anticipation for her next words. “I’ve dreamed of nothing else for the past year, nothing but your lips against mine, your hand on my back, your arms around me.”

Breathless now, “It would be the perfect end to a great night,” head tilting up, “if you kissed me again.”

“Are you sure-?” he choked out into the silence. She simply nodded and smiled. “Sakura-“ he warned, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. In all the years he’d spent by Sakura’s side, he could have never hoped or imagined anything like this would come of it. He had loved her for so very, very long, in different ways, but always strongly. 

“Kiss me, Kakashi,” she sighed, lips smiling, eyes on him. 

He dipped down before the last syllable could leave her lips, closing his mouth over hers. It was like fireworks. Memories of that one night flew back, feelings overflowing as he remembered clearly how long he’d thought of only her. Their fingers slid together, intertwining on the railing. She stood up on her tippy toes to press closer, deeper. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t want to if it meant pulling away. He changed the angle and opened her mouth, kissed her breathlessly. The world faded away around them. There was too much distance between their bodies and he pulled away slowly, breathing heavy, waiting...

She peered up at him, long, pink lashes over beautiful, crystal clear eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful, Sakura,” he hushed reverently against her pink, pouty lips. 

“Kakashi, I-“ she husked, but then he leaned down and kissed her again, mesmerized by the fullness and movement of her mouth, the way his name sounded on her lips. She tasted a little sweeter now than the first time. Her lips fit against his better. He licked out against them, tasting her gloss, a strawberry flavor. 

He inhaled deeply and then he grabbed around her waist, hand pressing to the small of her back like he’d done it a million times. He pulled her in against his body, held her close as he angled his face to the side and kissed her again. She exhaled against his teeth, lips parting. He slipped his tongue inside, licking along the inside of her bottom lip, pulling it between his own. She gave a small moan and he melted. 

She was incredibly warm, and she fit beautifully against him. She was small and he was bent down awkwardly, but she fit right there against his chest, her fingers fitting perfectly between his own. Her small breasts rose and fell, pressing against his own heaving chest. He couldn’t get enough; he couldn’t breathe. 

He pulled back with a deep pull of air into his lungs, voice rough in his throat. She too breathed heavy against his chest. Her lips shimmered and her eyes glowed.

“Finally,” she hiccuped out on a laugh. A tear slid down her cheek, and he caught it with his lips. A small gasp raced over his ear and he shivered. 

Her small arm slipped around his neck, fingers gripping tightly at his opposite shoulder. She watched him, pressing her open lips together tightly and then parting them again. Her minty eyes drifted up his face, catching on his beauty mark and lips, slipping up to his eyes. “Am I the only one who’s seen you like this?”

He thought of his high blush, of his wet lips, of his dumbfounded and hungry expression; he thought, though, that she was probably just talking about his face in general. Pride bubbled up in his chest as he realized she was right. “You’re the only one,” he husked. The only one who knew his face unmasked, who knew his face in love, his embarrassment plain to see. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, and it was the last thing he’d ever expected to hear from her. He blinked wide-eyed at her, shocked. She just smiled at him, a lazy thing like she was still caught in the slow heat of their kiss. “Thank you for showing me, thank you for being there, thank you for saving me when I wasn’t even sure I could be...”

His emotions caught heavy in his throat and he pressed his lips together in a frown. She shook her head at him. 

Her voice broke when she whispered, “Please don’t be sad for me anymore, Kakashi.”

The words struck a chord in his heart, as he remembered the pain he’d carried for her for months, for years. Had she known all along how it tore him up inside to see her so sad? He remembered the fake smiles, the pretending to be all right. Was it for him more than anyone else? 

“I never wanted you to be sad for me, Kakashi. You didn’t deserve that.”

“It was only because-“ he began, his words and emotions catching heavy in his throat and he could only shake his head, lower his gaze. Her hands tightened on his shoulder, on his hand. 

“Kakashi,” she breathed. “From now on, let’s share happiness with each other.

“I want you to be happy for me now.”

His eyes flickered up to hers and he saw the tear threatening to spill in her right eye. He tilted his chin up and kissed her closed lid, saltiness transferring to his lips. He pulled back and she sprang up, catching his mouth, sharing the last sadness, the salt of her tear. 

“Kakashi, I-“

But he had to say it first, whatever it was. “I love you, Sakura.” He kissed her again. “For a long time now, even when I shouldn’t have...” Their kisses grew hungrier, needier again. Her arm tightened around his neck and she pulled him closer. His own hand sunk tighter around her slim waist, and he felt how truly breakable she was. But she was strong, she wasn’t fragile anymore. He didn’t need to protect her anymore; now they could stand side-by-side. Her quiet strength had blossomed into a fierce thing inside her. 

He didn’t register that the cool dripping down his cheeks were her tears. He pulled back with a gasp, but she was smiling, happy. She giggled, embarrassed as she swiped at her face with the back of her hand, his fingers still laced through hers. He unhooked them and cupped her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Her skin was so soft and warm. Her cheeks glowed rosy in the low light, her eyes glimmering with happiness. 

“It’s cold,” she whispered as she shivered in his grasp. The night air had grown a lot cooler, he finally noted; he’d been so heated and caught up in their kiss that he hadn’t noticed the temperature drop around them. He looked back down at her, scooping her up into his arms gently. She grabbed around his neck with a soft yelp, and he ushered her inside, set her atop her kitchen counter so their eyes were level. 

“Kakashi,” she breathed. He ran his hands over her slim arms. 

“Are you warmer now?” He reached behind her and grabbed his jacket, pulling it around her tiny shoulders. She gripped instantly at the fabric, pulling it tight around her. He could see her clearly now in the light of the apartment. She was stunning, breathtakingly beautiful. She’d always been pretty, but now she was a woman, strong and independent and braver than he was. She smiled up at him, the warmth of a thousand stars. He cupped her cheek again as she nuzzled into his palm, eyes closed. 

When she opened them again, she whispered with certainty, “I love you, Kakashi.”

She leaned her forehead against his own and he breathed out and in, deeply, trying to find his footing again as he felt like he’d been floating all this time. 

“Are you sure?” he asked her, and her eyes snapped open, anger flashing there. He nodded quickly. 

“Of course I’m sure,” she snapped at him. “I’ve been sure for a whole year!”

He laughed then, eyes crinkling. “Only a year?”

“Well, what about you then?” she pouted.

“Try half a decade.”

She blinked wide, shocked, and then her nose crinkled and she jokingly whispered, “Ew! Kakashi-sensei is a pervert.”

And he just laughed and said, “Yeah.” There was no use hiding it anymore. He wouldn’t tell her that he’d felt an attachment to her since the moment they’d met. He wouldn’t tell her she’d always been beautiful to him. The years had aged her perfectly, and he knew she would only grow more beautiful with time. 

“Pervy-sensei, won’t you kiss me again?” she mewled softly, her eyes going soft and warm, her lips smiling softly, parted slightly. She was a vision of desire, of a craving he never hoped to fully satisfy, always needing more. 

He kissed her until they were breathless, lips sliding together and tongues intertwining, hearts pounding against each other. He gripped around her hips, his other hand skirting up her back between her shoulder blades. His jacket hung warm over them. She smelled wonderful. 

“I should go,” he said suddenly as he pulled back. His pants were incredibly tight and if he stayed and kissed her any longer, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. 

She looked for a moment like she had a rebuttal on her lips, but then she slowly nodded, her lips pulling down a little at the edges. He reached out and caressed her face, her skin warm against his own. 

“Let’s take this slow, Sakura, and do it right.”

Her mint eyes drifted up to his dark ones. She examined his face, memorizing him as he had memorized her for years. She pressed her lips together for a moment, but then she nodded. 

“It wouldn’t look right if we announced we were together the day after my birthday,” she joked lightly. 

“There’d be a lot of questions, and I’m fairly certain your parents would have my head.”

She giggled and he smiled at her, eyes taking in her face, her expression. He’d missed that carefree smile, that musical laughter. 

“I’m not letting you go, Sakura,” he reassured her, warned her when her eyes settled on his again. She bit at her lips, white bleeding into the soft pink. He pulled her lip out from between her teeth; they pulled back rosier. She was beautiful. 

He brushed her hair behind her ear again, and she caught his hand against her cheek. She smiled at him, eyes shutting slowly as she nestled into his hand. He shivered. 

“I’ve got to go, Sakura,” he whispered desperately. 

She was still for a moment, but finally she reluctantly let him go. “Are you sure?” she whispered into the quiet of the apartment, and he nodded stiffly. 

“I love you,” he reminded her, and she nodded, smiling again as she pulled his jacket off her slim frame. He took it from her, hiding his erection with it as he draped it over his arm. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered back. At the door, they shared another soft kiss, and then he was out the door and inhaling big gulps of cold air. He ran down the hallway and jumped over the wooden railing into the alley below. Then he leaped up to the nearest roof top, squatting down to try to breathe. 

His whole body ached with abandoned warmth and his desire. He knew this was better, but that didn’t make it easy at all. He stood slowly and walked across the rooftop, making his way slowly home. He peeled out of his clothes and plugged his phone in. The screen lit up and showed a notification, a picture message from Sakura. It was just her, bare shoulders and arms folded over her chest, blowing him a kiss with pink lips, eye winking at him. “Goodnight, Kakashi,” read the message attached. 

He set his phone down quickly and husked, “Damn it, Sakura.” He made his way like the pervert he was to the bathroom to relieve himself. 

Pt. Three

The night was quiet around Kakashi. It had taken Hell and a lot of hard work to get him out of the office at all, but he’d finally ditched his Hokage robes for the more familiar vest, slipped his headband back on as a replacement for the wide hat. 

It felt strange sneaking through the village near midnight. The town slept around him, only a few lights still on, as he slipped through alleys and over rooftops. The village opened up into woods; he took a left and weaved between the trees, traveling from memory. The trees parted to reveal a small field, white flowers reflecting moonlight and waving softly in the breeze. He silently jumped down to the ground at the edge of the trees and looked out into the small clearing with a hidden smile on his lips.

Sakura stood in the middle of it all, facing away from him, her face turned up slightly to the sky, her soft pink hair swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. She had her hands behind her back, fingers gripped together, and she looked stunning in her long, summer-light red dress. The chiffon ruffled around her legs and hips and he felt for a moment speechless. The moon flowed softly off her naked shoulders, and he could only imagine she was cold. He smiled. 

He slipped up behind her; he still felt shy touching her. He pressed his fingers softly to her upper back, calling her name in quiet tones. She turned her beautiful eyes up to him and smiled. 

“Hello, Kakashi.”

He let the name shiver down his back, smiling against his mask. He reached up and pushed his headband up to reveal both of his eyes, to show his close-eyed smile. Her minty eyes slowly considered her date. 

“I’m glad you could make it.”

He nodded. They both knew how hard it was for him to make time, but they’d made it work whenever they could. Still, it was hard, lonely, and Kakashi hated doing this to her. 

“Hungry?” she asked softly, distracting him. Her voice was like a lullaby, beautiful and serene, calming. He felt the stress of the day slip off his shoulders, as he sank down to a squat. He let his eyes trail over the blanket he noticed for the first time beneath his feet, sank down to it. Then he reached up for her, smiling again. She placed her slim fingers and trimmed nails against his palm and stepped closer, sitting primly beside him. She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes, and he laughed in disbelief. She blushed. 

“You look beautiful, Sakura.”

She gripped his hand, her nails digging a little into it, and turned her face away as she couldn’t hide her smile. Her eyes glimmered in the moon light. She turned back and responded with, “You look tired, Kakashi.”

He sighed heavily and nodded, leaning back on his hands. Beside him, she began unpacking a small basket. He wondered what he’d done right in his life to get Sakura’s home cooking on their very first date. Well, the date in and of itself was a miracle, really. He didn’t deserve her at all. 

Fingers dipped into his mask as Sakura leaned forward, closer. She smelled like flowers, stronger than her normal good scent. In her other hand, she held something, and she was smiling as she pulled his mask down under his chin, pressed something cool to his lips. He opened them, eyes on her, and tasted what she fed him. 

Flavor exploded in his mouth, mild and a little sweet and so yummy. Creamed cheese stuffed into puffed dough, with some kind of fruit spread on top. He licked his lips, thought about liking her fingers but refrained. She did it for him, and he watched, fascinated. Her tongue was small and pink as it flicked out between plush lips at her slim fingers. He licked his own again without realizing it.

Then she looked over his face, took him in. He felt bared for all the world to see. The air felt cool against his cheeks and lips. He blinked his eyes, accustoming himself to seeing out of both again. She was twice as beautiful, he thought with a smile. 

“Good?” she asked nervously when he didn’t say anything. 

“Of course. Delicious,” he said matter-of-factly, wondering why she was so nervous when she’d always been known for her amazing dishes. 

She blushed nonetheless, punched him lightly in the arm. And then she wrapped her hands around his bicep and leaned into him, sitting now on her butt instead of her legs. She was warm against his side. He rested his head against hers, closed his eyes. He could hear her breathing softly next to him. 

Then she giggled, nuzzling against his neck. “It feels so weird working with you now, knowing that we share this secret relationship, pretending we’re still just the same as always.”

Kakashi sighed heavily. “You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to catch your hand or kiss you in the office.” He blushed when he realized what he’d just confessed. She giggled again. 

“It’s the same for me,” she whispered softly against his ear like a secret just for him. There were days that he wanted to shout from the rooftops that this was his girlfriend, and there were days he wanted to hide her away from the whole world. Some days he felt both, together, equally strong desires battling inside himself. Now was one of those times. 

Instead of thinking too much about ravaging her, he reached across and into the basket, trying to find more food to eat. She pulled away from him with a laugh, smacking his hand lightly to grab him another little pastry puff. This time she handed it off to him and took one for herself. He inhaled it, humming in satisfaction, Sakura smiling at him around the little pastry she held to her lips. 

He watched her side profile as she turned, nodded and smiled, eyes now intent on the tea she was pouring into two cups. She pressed a warm teacup into his hands. “Thanks,” he murmured as he took a sip. “Is this medicinal tea?”

“It helps with sleep,” she said with a grin as she fingered at the heavy bags under his eyes.

He gasped dramatically. “Are you... trying to take advantage of me, Miss Sakura?”

She tossed her head back and laughed, a beautiful sight and sound. Then she snapped her face back up and grinned lecherously at him, responding easily, “Yes, I am.”

He thought again about kissing her. His hand tightened on the blanket behind him. She grabbed him another pastry and he watched her with a heated gaze. When she turned to him again, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. Her gloss tasted like cherries today. He licked at his lips, only an inch from her face. She watched him, eyes moving over his face slowly, reading him. She tilted her head slowly, smiled, an invitation. He wanted to ask if she was sure, because if he started kissing her now he might never stop, and what of their picnic, but he just shut his brain off for a moment. He tilted his chin up and met her lips full-on now. She accepted him with a soft sigh and closed eyes, melting against him. Her free hand gripped softly at his shirt, and he dared to snake an arm around her waist. 

When she didn’t show any desire to pull away from the kiss, he pulled her closer and deepened it, kissing more hungrily now. 

He pulled back for a moment only to eat the sweet in her hand, griping her palm lightly with his own hand, glancing up at her before licking gently at her finger tips. She shuddered, her eyes going half-lidded but never leaving his own. Her lips parted slightly, want, desire he felt strongly within himself, echoing her own. He pulled her hand, now clean, to his chest, and kissed her again. Her lips molded to his like marshmallows, just as sweet too as he licked at them. He hummed against her mouth, as she opened it for him. 

He was addicted. His arm tightened and she gave a small yelp of surprise into his mouth as she fell into his lap, but he was quickly embracing her fully, tilting his head to prolong the kiss. Her hands slid over his shoulders, fingers exploring, palms feeling him. He shut his eyes and tried to memorize everything. He could feel the wind move between them, but it was warm with her against him. There was only the soft sound of the breeze in the flowers and trees, and her soft breathing against his cheek. 

“Sakura,” he whispered against her lips, and she murmured back his own name. “Mm.”

When they pulled apart, she was breathless and he had a hard time pulling out of the sleepy comfort. 

“That tea...” he said slowly, and she smiled. 

“Sorry, Kakashi, I know it’s making you a little sleepy, but I promise you shouldn’t feel drowsy.”

He hummed. “Your kisses didn’t help.”

“Sor-“ She looked for a second genuinely apologetic, but he shook his head and kissed her again. 

“Never anything to apologize for, dear.”

“Kakashi...” she whispered softly, pressing another pastry to his lips like that would stop his embarrassing words. He just smiled as he chewed. She was still in his lap, and if she noticed, she showed no plans to move or call attention to it. Not like he’d evict her, he thought with a crooked grin. 

Her finger thumbed over his beauty mark and he blinked at her in surprise, eyes falling to her downcast ones as she studied him. He wanted to know what she was thinking about as she caressed his skin, just between his lip and chin. He wanted to kiss her slightly parted lips. 

Instead he lowered his voice and jokingly said, “So, tell me about yourself, love.”

She blinked her eyes wide, mint flicking up to his own dark eyes, her lips parted a little wider in surprise. Her head bumped down to his chest and she let out a loud laugh. But still she lifted her head back up and flicked her hair away, clearing her throat. 

In a high voice, prim and haughty, she began, “Well, sir, I can tell you that I am the best healers in all the land and the most desirable lady around, so if you intend to woo me-“

He gripped her chin. “Oh, I do~”

She giggled again and, in the blink of an eye, she was close once more, eyes closed and lips touching. He breathed her in, hugging her tight. She grabbed one of his hands as she pulled away, slid their palms together and intertwined their fingers. In a soft voice, she husked, “Tell me about yourself, Kakashi.

“I’ve known you for half my life, but I feel like I don’t know anything about you at all.”

“Nothing?”

“Well, aside from the obvious.” She caressed her fingers over his cheek, watching him carefully. “I don’t know anything about your childhood, but you were front row for all of mine. That’s a little unfair, don’t you think?”

Kakashi hummed and turned his face up to the stars, pondering. There were a lot of things he’d never wanted to share with anyone. Even Iruka barely knew any of his past. But Sakura was different. He didn’t mind telling her things. He didn’t mind if she knew. “For you, I’m an open book,” he said finally with a soft smile. “Ask me anything.” 

He nudged her jaw with his nose and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. The shiver she gave against his lips was delicious. He blinked for a moment, lost, but then he pulled back and busied himself with his tea. That was dangerous... He wanted to devour her so badly. 

She was tracing circles over his chest, humming softly, content with this. He was sure the questions would come one day, but for now she seemed happy with just knowing he’d answer them for her when she had any to ask. He grew sleepy again, and finally he laid back against the blanket, staring up at the stars. Sakura sat frozen, torn by indecision, and he looked up at her. She was staring intently at his chest, gnawing at her lips, cheeks pink. Kakashi felt his skin flush hot. “Sakura,” he breathed carefully. When she dragged her eyes up to his, he audibly shivered. 

She finally just nodded slowly, husking, “I know.”

_Don’t give me that look. It makes it way too hard to take this slow, Sakura..._

_You know I want you, too._

“I know,” she whispered again, slipping off his lap and to lay by his side, head on his chest, eyes up. He circled his arm slowly around her slim frame, the two warming each other with their body heat. 

“I used to love looking at the stars when I was little. I could see them perfectly from my bed through the window in my old room. I miss that a little.”

Kakashi thought about the skylight in his own bedroom, smiling secretly to himself. One day he’d share that view with her, surprise her with it. Even just thinking about that gave him a huge shock, to think that one day Sakura would actually share his bed, and that she wanted to. He’d pined for her so long that now that it was happening, it still seemed surreal at moments. He hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss to the crown of her hair, inhaling her floral scent. She hummed against his chest, her hand tightening on his shirt. 

He knew it was getting late, but he couldn’t bring himself to sit up and pull away. His eyelids felt heavy, her body warming him to a comfortable level. “Sakura...” he called slowly. 

She sat up and looked down at his face. He reached up and pressed at the small purple diamond on her forehead, smiling sleepily. “Getting tired?”

“Sorry,” he said with a sad frown. She shook her head and smiled. 

“You need your sleep.”

“But I don’t want to... say goodbye.”

She nodded, her eyes closing as she gave a wide smile. He knew that smile all too well; she was hiding her own sadness. He pressed at the corners of her eyes and leaned up to kiss her cheek. “You can tell me if you’re sad, Sakura.”

She opened her eyes in surprise and tilted her head. Her lips pressed together and she considered him for a long time. Then she laid her head back down and whispered, “Just for a little longer then, Kakashi...”

He hummed and hugged her tightly, pressing his nose into her hair. For just a while longer they laid there. And then she silently pulled away and began packing up her picnic basket. He sat up and watched her quietly, his favorite hobby. She turned with a smile and stood, the breeze playing with her red dress, pressing the light fabric against her trim body; he stood too, reaching down for the blanket to fold it. She packed it into the basket as well, standing up tall once more. The flowers danced around her feet. He stared at her in awe. 

“Ready?”

“I’ll walk you home,” he said, reaching out a hand for hers. She smiled and slipped her hand into his. Her hand was warm, contact with it sending a thrill up his arm. He didn’t think he’d ever not feel excited when touching her or holding her hand. 

She looked so beautiful that something swelled in his chest, and he pulled her tight to him before they had moved a step. She yelped in surprise, gripping at his hand and chest. “Sakura,” he breathed over her cheek, face caressing against hers. She turned her chin up and took a deep breath. 

“You look beautiful, Sakura,” he hummed against her pale skin. “Really, really beautiful.”

He felt her cheeks heat up against him, felt her pull closer. “Kakashi...” she whispered breathlessly. “Kakashi, I-“

“I’m so glad, Sakura,” he huffed against her neck, burying his face there. He hugged her tighter, emotions thick in his chest and throat. Then he laughed, feeling a little awkward. When he pulled back, though, her face was full of raw emotions too. She watched him for a long while, silent, her mouth working over feelings she couldn’t express properly in words. He knew that torment all too well, feeling it himself on a daily basis. If he could voice every feeling in his heart, he wouldn’t have such a hard time with even the simple things, like “I love you.”

“I really like you, Kakashi,” she whispered finally. Her cheeks grew pink, her body warmer against his. His fingers ached to touch her in a lot of places, forbidden places. 

“Sakura,” he warned, but she just shook her head and smiled. Their foreheads pressed together and she inhaled slowly. 

“Thank you for tonight, Kakashi. It was wonderful.”

“Thank... you,” he said back, useless. He had way too much to thank her for, but the words caught in his throat and slipped away. “Thank you for everything,” he said, all he could manage. 

“Everything?” she breathed out quietly, cupping the back of his head. Her fingers combed through his silver locks, nails bumping over his scalp. He shivered.

“Everything,” he confirmed.

She took a small inhale, then breathed out, “Me, too. Thanks for everything, Kakashi.”

Their lips had their own gravitational pull. They moved together, crashing gently against each other, moving in sync. He licked his tongue over her lips and she pushed her own tip out to meet his. They tentatively licked against each other, eyes closed, savoring. He took a deep breath and slid his tongue fully against hers, shivering at the feeling as she returned the gesture. His hand tightened on the small of her back; he wanted her so badly. He pulled back before his desire could be felt by her, though. Grabbing the picnic basket from her, he used it to hide his shame. 

“Come,” he said quietly, taking her hand once more. Fingers slipped together naturally and a hand slid around his bicep, pulling herself close as they walked, leaving their private space behind. 

When they reached the edge of the woods, she was forlornly looking in the direction of her apartment, staring down the street. It was deserted, but he could tell she was wondering if it was worth being seen to walk like this a little longer. He pulled at her hand and nodded instead up at the rooftops. 

“I’ll walk you home,” he reminded her, and her face split into a wide smile. She giggled, eyes sparkling. 

“‘Kay~!” she hummed. They jumped up to the first roof and slowly made their way across, their hands never parting. Only when they reached her apartment’s roof did they stop. He handed over the basket slowly and watched her face sink into sadness again. 

“One day,” he promised suddenly, spurred on. He reached up and caressed at her cheek, tipping up her chin. Minty eyes flickered to his, wet with unshed tears. “One day we won’t have to part like this. We’ll stay together the whole time. One day I’ll walk you proudly down the street, holding hands.”

She nodded. “I know-“

But he pulled her close and whispered sadly, “I’m so sorry, Sakura. You deserve a whirlwind romance, and public dates, and loud declarations of love-“

This time she cut him off with a shake of her head. “It doesn’t matter though, if it’s not from you. I’d rather have this than all of those things with someone else.” Her eyes met his. “I’d rather have you.”

The words struck deep in his heart. He knew exactly what she meant with them. He was the only one for her now, and he couldn’t express how hard that made his heart pound. He loved her to pieces. 

“Sorry,” he husked uselessly again, but she just cupped his jaw and kissed him. 

“Anything is fine, as long as it’s you,” she whispered as she pulled away, smiling. She picked up the picnic basket and turned away. “Goodnight, Kakashi,” she whispered. When she said his name like that, the ache in him grew. He pressed his hands to his chest and husked back, “Sleep tight, Sakura.”

She tossed him a smile over her shoulder before disappearing off the roof, her hair the last thing he saw. 

His beautiful treasure, and she was truly his alone. 

x

The paperwork seemed never ending. He sighed into his palm. Beside him, his phone buzzed. 

_Not tonight._ he texted mournfully. They’d taken up texting amidst their strenuous schedules; he hadn’t touched her in weeks. When he saw her face, he had to stay professional and it ached; he felt decades older from it all. 

_That’s all right, Kakashi. Don’t forget to sleep, though._

He set his phone down with a heavy sigh, knowing he didn’t deserve her at all. The clock ticked softly, 11 o’clock. He pressed back into his paperwork. 

He barely noticed the clock slip past 12, 1, 2. He drank another cup of coffee when his eyelids drooped, trying to get through it. He didn’t stop until his stomach growled so loud, it sounded like it’d been torn out of his body. He sat back in his chair and sighed, tipping his Kage hat over his face from where it hung on the back of the chair. He dozed off for a few minutes.

He could have probably slept like that all night if it wasn’t for his stomach tearing a hole in his gut. He sat up and tried to think which places were open. The list was small, and then he glanced up at the clock and realized the list was null. 

He sighed wearily, eyes bleary as he glanced around his office. Something caught his eyes. A brown paper bag with a note attached. He reached out and grabbed at it, ripping the note off. 

_For when you get hungry. Don’t work too late, darling._ He knew that beautiful scrawling handwriting anywhere. He sighed into his palm, cheeks growing warm. When had she...? He picked up his phone, knowing the time perfectly well. She surely had her phone silenced; he shot her a text. 

_You’re absolutely better than I deserve._ He attached a photo of the food spread out amidst his paperwork, her note stuck to a small frame on his desk of the old team seven. And without any further ado, he dug in whole heartedly. 

Pt. Four

Sakura eyed him over the edge of her clipboard. He had to press his lips together to not say anything. He wondered how he’d let so much time slip away from them with so little time with her to show for it. She looked disturbingly tired, and it tugged at his heart strings. 

Lady Tsunade was practically hammering a hole into Kakashi’s desk with her long, polished fingernail. She was staring at him with a look of deep, tired frustration. He could understand perfectly; the project they were currently working on had been ongoing for nearly six months, stealing all of their time, and they had barely anything to show for it.

“Sakura?” harshed Tsunade out in her bitterness. Kakashi watched her poor, slim shoulder jump and minty eyes dart to her mentor. 

“I’m sorry, Lady Tsunade! The formula just doesn’t seem to be working! I’ve tried-“

“I know, I know,” she cut Sakura off wearily, nodding her head as she turned away. Her finger had ceased drumming, and Kakashi rubbed thankfully at his aching temples. Sakura didn’t deserve this, but it was an important project; if they could figure this formula out, it would mean better safety guarantees for their ninjas, making them more efficient and stronger in battles. It would be a huge breakthrough, but so far the results had major drawbacks and side effects.

As much as he believed Sakura could figure this out, he hated that she looked so ragged from it all. She was often spending late nights in her lab as much as he was in his office, and it was starting to show in her smiles and eyes. Even Tsunade looked worn. 

“Maybe we should take a break and come back to this with fresh eyes and minds-“ Kakashi suggested, if only for his love’s sanity. Sakura’s eyes went a little wider as they darted to his face, a relief in them that was as quenching as cool water on a hot day. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips, considering. Kakashi had to try harder.

“If your team is worn out, they’re no better than the dead. Let them rest for a while.”

Tsunade sighed wearily, finally allowing herself to realize how tired she herself was. She slowly nodded. Sakura’s whole face flooded with relief. 

“Only a week,” she warned as she stood to walk out. “Tell your people.”

And then she was gone, and it was just Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura sank like a limp rag into the seat she sat in, and Kakashi watched her dismally, feeling so terrible. 

“It’s not your fault,” she said without even opening her eyes or moving. She knew him far too well for him to pull this crap. He reached up and pulled down his mask, a habit he’d picked up recently. They had so little time together nowadays that he instantly dropped his guard and all of his airs around her the moment they were alone. He ached to be that much closer to her, to not waste a second of time. He pushed off his hat in frustration and frowned as he watched her drink in a moment of rest. 

“Kakashi, tonight,” she whispered, and it had been so long since he’d heard her call his name like that that he reacted instantly. His ears buzzed and he barely heard her over them. 

“Tonight, come over.”

His silence made her crack her eyes open, as she assured him, “It’s just dinner. If you want...” Her voice slipped to silence and he knew what her invitation meant. Lately she hadn’t been shy about inviting him to spend the night. It only made sense with the little time they had to spend together. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t almost accepted her offer once or twice.

“You shouldn’t be making dinner, you should be resting.” He could see the protest form rapidly on her lips, so he quickly added with a smile, “I’ll pick up something on the way.”

The sigh she let loose from her diaphragm seemed to shake her whole body. The tiny smile that tugged up her lips was more than a thousand words; he felt so happy to see it, though it was a ghost of her normal one. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” she murmured from a safe distance away, barely audible to his ears with how quietly she spoke. His heart jumped and ached. He could feel the pain and sorrow in those words, her longing. She had tried so long to be strong, but both of them were breaking around the edges. 

“Sakura,” he whispered, but then he shut his lips tightly and changed his mind. He watched her quietly, mind racing with so many things. “I’ve missed you terribly,” he responded in answer. The distance helped him not do something untoward to her in his office. He hated it and was thankful for it. 

Finally she stood and trudged to his door, pausing there with a long look back, drinking Kakashi in. 

“Don’t be late,” she told him, then a little brokenly, “Please.”

Before he could respond, she was gone, her absence tearing a hole in his heart the size of the village. 

x

Kakashi tugged his jacket tighter around his frame as he hugged the warm food containers to his chest. It was chilly outside already, and he was running into the biting wind to get there as fast as he could. He was panting hard by the time he lighted down on Sakura’s balcony. 

She practically threw the door open and pulled him inside, shooing him and the food to her small dining room table. It had been filled with papers and charts probably just a few hours before. Everything now sat stacked in a corner, hoping to be untouched for a whole week; he wondered if it actually would, though. 

He spread their food out as she hovered over him, practically salivating. Still he turned around when he was done and wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her to him. She easily changed course, falling against his chest, reaching up as their lips sank together. He physically groaned when their mouths molded together; it had been far, far too long. 

The time they’d been denied their private time had been unbearably long. Seeing Sakura so frustrated had not helped Kakashi either, as he’d ached to help her, to ease her stress, to hug her and soothe her. Still, they were together now, and by god, he would squeeze every drop out of their time together. They savored the deep kiss until their stomachs growled angrily and shook against each other. Still, a few more kisses were shared before they pulled apart, and even then, they both looked sad for having to part. 

“You got my favorites,” murmured Sakura happily as she began to open packages. Kakashi had splurged and bought three appetizers, and he was glad now as he saw the way she melted into softness at just this small gesture. He stood and just watched her, amazed that she could be so utterly beautiful while shoveling food onto her plate and fawning over her meal. His smile slipped into a wonky grin, but he was so happy, he didn’t care. 

They piled together on the couch, Sakura with her feet pulled up and blowing on her hot food, curled up between Kakashi’s legs as he let his food sit for a moment on the floor, just in reach. He settled an arm around her waist and distracted her with tiny kisses to her ears and cheek. She giggled and tried to playfully shove him away, but he nabbed one of her breaded shrimps as revenge. 

“Hey!” she yelped, but she was laughing. When he picked up his own plate, she zoomed in with her chopsticks and stole a piece of chicken, grinning as she ate it whole. 

They didn’t say much as they scarfed down their food, and afterwards they were too tired, mentally and physically, to care about filling the silence. Kakashi pulled Sakura closer to his chest and they were both content to just snuggle like this. When she shivered, her small hand on his chest trembling, he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her small frame. She smiled up at him and he wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. 

“I love you,” he whispered to her ear, and he could feel more than see her blush as he nuzzled to her cheek. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m so thankful for you.”

“Kakashi,” she whispered, her voice trembling on powerful emotions. 

“I’m proud of you, baby doll.”

She giggled, minty eyes peering up at him now. “You never call me stuff like that.”

“Sorry,” he said with a smile, but she shook her head.

“I like it,” she whispered. 

He kissed her nose and smiled. When she let out a big yawn, he wrapped her in his arms and hummed, “You can sleep.”

“Will you stay?” she asked hopefully, but instead of responding, he just buried his nose in her soft hair. 

When she fell into a deep sleep, he kissed her head and murmured, “I really wish I could.” He would give anything to just take her to bed and stay with her like this, to wake up in the morning by her side, but he didn’t feel right about it. They still hadn’t even told anyone they were dating, and he felt terrible for sneaking around like that behind people’s backs. He was the Hokage, and people looked up to him. Sakura most of all, and he wouldn’t step all over her like she was cheap, not when she meant the whole world. 

No, he would do this properly, because she was worth it. 

He carefully carried her to her bed and tucked her in. Her death grip on his jacket paused him for a moment, but then he just smiled and left her with it, giving her one last kiss before he left. 

“I love you so much, my heart.”

He locked the door behind him after putting away their food and made his way back home, shoulders hunched against the cold. That night, he slept like the dead, and in the morning, he woke up to a text from Sakura and a photo attached. All he could see were her gorgeous eyes peeking over the edge of his jacket. 

_You’re never getting this back. Next time, just stay. I love you. Be good._

He smiled proudly as he tugged on his Kage hat and headed out for another long day of work. 

As long as he had Sakura, he could smile in the morning. 

Pt. Five

The whole ground shook as people rushed around excitedly outside Kakashi’s office, and all he could do was sigh into his paperwork in frustration and confusion. He didn’t know what was going on, and no one had come to tell him. He tugged in annoyance at his face mask; he was the Hokage, but sometimes no one thought to tell him anything at all. He stared at his phone, but even Sakura was silent. 

He was busy moping and frowning deeply when the door to his office burst open so violently that it nearly flew off its hinges, and there stood the wonder of his life, practically glowing, looking like she could take on any enemy and win. He didn’t doubt she could. 

“Ka- Hokage!” she yelped, people rushing around behind her. She was red in the face and looked like she’d run all the way here. He stood so fast he got a little dizzy. 

“What’s going on?” he asked in bewilderment, but his words were silenced as she slammed the door again, shut this time. In the blink of an eye, she’d bounded from the door to his desk, and a split second later she had thrown herself against his unready frame. He stepped back to keep them upright and held her securely against his chest. 

It didn’t hit him until a few seconds later that she was hugging him. In his office. He blinked down at her in wide-eyed shock, as she beamed up at him. Oh, he wanted to kiss her. She hadn’t looked so wonderfully happy in months. He caught himself, reminding himself they were in his office, in public. Anyone could come in.

“Sakura,” he breathed in question, and she laughed. 

“I did it, Kakashi!” she yelped again, in a smaller voice this time. “I finally did it!!”

It took his brain a second to understand, but then his jaw dropped and he begged, “Really?!”

“Yes!” she yelled in ecstasy, squeezing him so tight his vision went a little white with starbursts. He choked out her name again, and she released him, pulling back enough to see his face. “I figured out the formula!” Tears appeared in her gorgeous eyes as she whispered again, “I did it, Kakashi.”

He didn’t even think to glance around first; he pulled her up and kissed her on her full lips. Oh, she felt wonderful; he had missed her so terribly. He hadn’t said anything, because they’d both been exhausted, and she was working so hard, but it had been torture for him. He roughly pulled his mask down further and pressed his nose to her cheek, inhaling her scent, remembering. His Hokage hat pushed up a little on his head, covering them precariously. 

“My love,” he breathed against her soft skin. She smelled heavenly, and suddenly he wanted her so, so badly. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.”

“I know,” she responded back with a soft giggle, hugging him tighter and nuzzling back against him. “Thank you for believing in me, and being patient.”

He kissed her cheek, thought it was a given that he would be those things for her. They stood like that for a long while, neither recalling where they were, why they should pull apart. 

Someone loudly cleared their throat and Kakashi and Sakura’s heads swiveled forward at the same time. With wide eyes, they took in Lady Tsunade standing before his office door, arms crossed, staring at them nonplused.

“If you two are done, there’re things to be done. We need to distribute the formula to our teams currently in the field on missions.”

They pulled apart, quickly but still reluctantly, staring wide-eyed at Tsunade. She waved her hand at them, dismissing them with a, “Oh, with how obvious you two are, I’ve known for months.”

She found her seat and Sakura shuffled to stand behind her, Kakashi stiffly sitting back in his chair. Without pause, she jumped right into logistics and what needed to be done. Kakashi shared a looked of disbelief with Sakura as he slowly fixed his mask and hat, and then his eyes shifted to Tsunade again and he was all business. 

This was a great accomplishment; he hoped Sakura realized what an amazing thing she had done. He would make sure she did.

x

The whole village stood before Kakashi, and he could see them all fairly well from his elevated position atop a small platform that was used for occasions like this. He looked slowly over the crowd; he usually hated these types of public events, but today he couldn’t be happier. Just behind him stood Lady Tsunade and Sakura, one on either side. Sakura was blushing and having a hard time keeping her smile at bay; he didn’t have to look at her to know. 

“Hidden Leaf Villagers, thank you all for coming out today,” he began into the microphone, his voice booming over the people gathered. Every eye was turned to him. “Today we are here to celebrate one woman and her team, without whom this new advancement in the ninja world would not be possible. I’m sure you have all heard by now of the amazing formula that will make our ninjas safer, faster, stronger. It has already been spread to those in the field, and we have seen amazing results.”

“And so,” he said as he took a deep breath, as he turned and looked at the woman he loved above everything else, who was so beautiful in her red kimono, her hair pinned up. He motioned her forward as Lady Tsunade stepped up, a small badge pin in her hands. Sakura stepped to him, eyes on him like there was nothing else that mattered for a moment. It was like she was saying that it was by his strength she had made it through. He was overflowing with pride. “Haruno Sakura, I present to you this pin, as a sign of your hard work and dedication, and your drive to make the ninja world a better and safer place.”

Carefully he slipped a finger inside the collar of her kimono, pressing the pin through the fabric and putting the back on to keep it in place. Then he looked up and all of his breath was stolen. In her hair was the hair comb he had gifted her nearly one year ago, and her soft pink hair swayed in small tendrils across her face. Her eyes, soft and minty, seemed to glisten up at him, and in the sun, she was breathtaking, a sight to behold. 

He forgot everything. 

He forgot the crowd, he forgot Tsunade staring holes into him, he forgot the microphone. “Sakura,” he whispered, his voice dripping with all of the overwhelming love he felt for this woman. He watched her eyes go wide, but it never even registered to him. He cupped her cheek and pulled her to his lips in a loving kiss. Small hands fisted into his Hokage robes, his hat giving them shade as her eyes slammed shut, as he closed his own. She breathed against his mouth and he inhaled her. 

They were in their own world for what felt like a long while, but it was mere seconds before Sakura’s hand tightened again in his robe and she pushed against his chest with her fist. His eyes blinked open, confused. She was staring at him with wide eyes, lips still locked as he resisted. 

And then came the deafening cheers of the crowd before them and he remembered, by god. He jerked back so fast, stared in disbelief at her wet eyes and red lips. They stared at each other in shock. They’d both gotten caught up for a moment, but the moment was enough. Woodenly, he turned back to his village, looked out over his people. Hands waved in the air and people were shouting, children hoisted on shoulders to see better. It didn’t click until someone shouted, “When’s the wedding, Hokage?”

He had a moment of fear, but then he heard a chuckle to his right, and he turned with wide eyes to see Lady Tsunade grinning, laughing. She smacked his back hard and he yelped in surprise and pain. 

“Congratulations, Kakashi,” she told him, pushing him away from the microphone as she claimed her place before it like she was the one meant to be speaking into it all along. “Let us congratulate Sakura and our stupid Hokage!”

Cheers went up again, and Tsunade beamed. She glanced at Kakashi and Sakura who were staring in shock and horror at her, flashing them thumbs-up. “Go,” she mouthed as she shooed them away.

Kakashi crowded Sakura blindly and whisked her back inside, the doors closing behind them, cool and silence wrapping around them, and Sakura froze. She turned around, eyes only on Kakashi again. He breathed out, ready to apologize, but then she leaped up on her toes and wrapped arms around his neck, and he caught her on instinct, holding her against his chest. 

“Sakura-“ he choked out, but she was beaming wide at him, her hair a bit messy now and her kimono bunching up around her hips a little where he was holding her. “Sorr-“

“I love you, Kakashi,” she interrupted, breathless. There was a sparkle to her eyes that was beautiful. She was shining. 

“You idiot!” she yelped with a laugh. Oh, how he’d missed that sound. He leaned instinctively closer. 

“I love you,” he breathed out, caught off-guard and stuck on her. 

“I can’t believe you just kissed me like that! Did you mean to let everyone know this way?”

“No, I-“ His brain swirled and he felt like he was floating, a little light-headed and dizzy; the only thing that felt real was Sakura in his arms. He thought of what had happened out there, trying to process it. “You were so beautiful. I forgot,” he admitted sheepishly. 

She tossed her head back and laughed heartily, a sound that rang melodically through the hall behind them, empty of people. “Kakashi, you,” she ragged out between peels of laughter. 

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t apologize!” she said as she tilted her head back up, locking eyes with him once more. “I’m happy. We don’t have to sneak around anymore.”

Oh yeah. In all the commotion, he hadn’t even thought about what this meant for them. His face cracked into a wide smile and he laughed too. It felt good; together they giggled. “I’ll hold your hand all the time,” he warned, “and kiss you whenever.”

She nodded and grinned. “Okay,” she gasped softly. She tightened her arms around his neck. “Go ahead,” she told him. 

He paused for a split second, not catching on. But suddenly her eyes were hooded and her lips were pouting out a little and damn, she was inviting him, wasn’t she? His whole body came to life as he surged forward and claimed her puffy lips. He groaned into the kiss; kissing her was like an amazing dream. She was soft and warm in his arms. She was real; he didn’t have to imagine these things anymore like he’d had to the past seven months. Now she was here, and he was kissing her again. 

“Sakura,” he breathed. “Tonight,” he promised. 

She took his face in her hands and nodded fully. 

Tonight. 

x

He had shed his robes and hat, opting instead for a nice button up and suit jacket, with slacks. They felt tight and awkward, his heart racing in his chest. He gripped the flowers he’d bought for her in his hands. It was heavy, a giant bouquet of roses and lilies, baby’s breath and peonies, flowers he hadn’t even been able to name. The florist had been so happy to see him and his big wallet. She’d skipped around as he’d requested the best for his love. 

“For Sakura,” she’d written on the card without him prompting her to, a knowing twinkle in her eyes, and he’d added in his chicken scratch, “The love of my life, now and forever.”

He felt like a teenager going on his first date now as he walked through the streets. The night was quiet and dark. His hands were sweating against the paper wrapped around the bouquet. He was so anxious to see Sakura, even though it had only been a few hours since he’d last touched her. 

He took the stairs up two at a time, not having to hide anymore. A neighbor greeted him with a knowing nod as they slipped back inside. He made his way to Sakura’s door. 

The door opened a few moments after he’d knocked, and he nearly dropped his flowers. Instead he yelped and glanced around frantically, pushing his flowers towards her to hide her from view. She laughed and grabbed at his wrist, pulling him inside, shutting the door. 

“Sakura!” he choked out when they were safe from other eyes. He dropped his arm holding the big bouquet. She smiled at him, tilting her hips and raising one of her legs slightly. 

She wore a soft blue negligee, some kind of silk or satin, too thin to be comfortable, he thought. One of the straps had slipped a little off her slim, pale shoulder, showing just a little of the curve of her breasts. The fabric continued down, hugging over curves and ending around the middle of her thighs, lace edging, but it was riding up as she bent one leg, scandalous and delicious and she knew so well what she was doing to him. 

“Sakura,” he breathed out again, arousal coloring his tone. She reached forward and innocently took his flowers, pressing her nose to them, fluttering long lashes over gorgeous eyes up at him. 

“You shouldn’t have, darling,” she purred as she turned to put the flowers in her largest vase. He watched dumbfounded as she walked away, hips swaying, the barely-there fabric threatening to slip up and reveal more. Where was her underwear??

“Are you hungry? I made dinner.”

Kakashi was frozen where he was. In this moment, he couldn’t imagine calmly eating dinner with her, not in that outfit. His pants felt tighter. He awkwardly pulled out of his jacket, held it in his hands, unsure of what to do. He felt like a stranger in an unfamiliar place. When she came back and started putting dishes on her dining room table, the space now completely clear of anything work related, he watched her in disbelief. She was really planning to eat with him like this. He woodenly stepped forward just as she deposited her last steaming dish, draped his jacket over her small shoulders. 

“Sakura,” he breathed in as much constraint as he could physically manage, his voice strained and fingers aching to touch. “Are you serious right now?” he whispered in disbelief. 

Her small hands slowly reached up and grabbed at opposite sides of his lapel, hugging the jacket slowly around her. 

“Was it too much?” she whispered cautiously to the ground, a little insecure suddenly. It didn’t suit her. 

“No, I-“ he breathed out, but she’d caught sight of the bulge in his pants and her face jerked back up to his. Oh, she was so gorgeous. “I want to devour you,” he confessed. “But if you want to have dinner first, please...” He tapped his finger to the jacket on her shoulders. She noted the tremble to his hand. Slowly she reached over and took it in her own hand. 

“Okay,” she said softly with a smile. She slipped her arms through his jacket sleeves, and though it was comically large on her, it only made her appear more endearing and alluring. Once in a while, a small slip of her negligee would show and his heart would jump into his throat. He swallowed hard as they moved to sit down at her table. She served him and he watched in disbelief. He wondered why he’d waited so long when this had been waiting for him all along. He imagined his life with Sakura, loving her, being with her, marrying her... 

She tapped his hand and pulled him from his reveries, and he smiled at her, a wobbly, emotional thing. She smiled back, strong and sure as she always was. This was the Sakura he had fallen in love with so many years ago. He looked down at his plate of steaming food and felt over-emotional. 

“Sakura,” he tried again, but she took his hand and smiled kindly. 

“Tell me later,” she said. “You must be hungry.”

He wondered how he’d ever deserved someone as wonderful as her. He dug into his food while he thought about it. 

“This is so good,” he hoarsed out at the first bite, shoveling more in now. She laughed and watched him, eating slowly herself. “Sakura, you’re a genius,” he groaned as he tried to eat fast and savor. 

“Slow down,” she giggled. He only ate faster. She served him seconds before she’d even finished half her own food. 

“Sakura~” he whined, and she laughed again. 

He watched her, feeling so much love, so lucky, knowing without a doubt that she was perfect, that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

After Kakashi had devoured three times as much food as Sakura, and everything was gone, she looked over her shoulder as she took their plates to the sink and smiled at him. He moved to stand behind her, bating her hand away when she reached for her sponge and dish soap. 

“Is this what I have to look forward to?” She hummed happily, looking over her empty food dishes. 

He nuzzled down into her neck. “If you’re okay with it. Though I might get fat if I eat this much good food every night.”

She giggled and turned in his arms, dirty dishes easily forgotten. Her skinny arms snaked up around his neck and she reached up on her toes to be at a better eye level. “I’m sure we can find ways to keep you trim.”

As if in collusion with Sakura, his jacket slipped quietly down her shoulders, revealing again her bare shoulders cut through only by the spaghetti straps of her negligee. He swallowed hard, and she undoubtedly noticed. 

“Sakura,” he whispered down to her, his voice dropping lower whether he meant it to or not. She did so many good things to him, so many that he couldn’t even count. He reached up and combed his large hand through her soft pink hair, smiling down at her. She batted her eyes silently back up, smiling softly, waiting patiently for him. 

“I cannot even explain to you how in love I am with all of you.”

Her cheeks dusted pink at his words, and he lovingly gazed over her face, drinking her in. A small hand pressed against his cheek and caressed his cheek bone softly, and he smiled. 

“I could say the same,” she said with a proud smile. 

He chuckled, first a little incredulously, but then he smiled, knowing she wouldn’t lie or just say these things. “My darling Sakura. What have you done to deserve a fool like me?”

She giggled again. “Apparently all the right things.”

He took in a hitching breath, his hands slowly sliding under the edge of his jacket and up her back, over the minimal silk, feeling the knobs of her spin and ridges of her ribs. He circled around slowly, over her bare shoulders and carefully slid his jacket off her small frame. She let her arms fall back to help, watched him hang the jacket on the nearest chair. When he turned back to her, there was a fire in his eyes, a heat in his bones. He took her in, gorgeous, so small, a woman with so many things to be proud of. He had to remind himself she was still only 18. He glanced at the clock, pulled in a slow breath. 

When he turned back to her, she was smiling, a finger slipping carefully up his forearm. She watched him from underneath long pink lashes. 

“My god, Sakura,” he hoarsed out. “Who taught you how to seduce a man like this?” He reached up, lovingly but a little roughly rubbing his thumb over her cheek. “You’re still so young, and I feel like I’ve corrupted you.”

Her fingers curled into his shirt sleeve, and she frowned; he had said something wrong, probably. But he didn’t have time to correct himself as she was suddenly reaching up with two hands to his collar, unbuttoning his shirt like she was on a mission. 

“Don’t act like I’m a child, Kakashi,” she scolded, her eyes shining up at him with that passion he knew so well. He shivered. “I know very well what I want, and how to get it. I want you,” she breathed low, “and I will get it.”

Heat raced over Kakashi’s skin at her words and the look in her eyes, a barely tamed beast. He’d nearly forgotten that Sakura was stronger than he was, that she was more than just a soft, young woman. She was a fighter, a ninja who had been put through the ringer several times, a strong friend and loyal companion to unknowable ends. The weight of his words now sat heavy on him; he had done her no favors by thinking of her as only young, as only a woman. After all, she was _his_ woman, not to mention all of the things that made her who she was today. 

“Sorry, my love,” he whispered to her, and her face softened. She reached up and cupped a hand around the back of his neck, pulled them together for a kiss. 

She was mature beyond her physical years, and it would do him best to always remember, that in some ways, she was older than he. 

She opened his shirt and untucked it, hands now sliding over his chiseled chest. The way she bit at her bottom lip had him feeling some kind of way. Her arms pressed against her sides, her breasts forming distinct lumps on her chest, showing round against the edges of her lingerie. He caught in a shaky breath, thinking she was breathtaking. Her hands on his torso felt divine, and she seemed to really be enjoying touching him. 

“I always tried to imagine,” she breathed out softly, hands running up his neck and over his bare jaw, “what you hid under your mask, your clothes.” She gave a lopsided smile, something heated in her eyes, as she added slowly, “Who would have known it was something this wonderful.”

He laughed before he could stop himself, but quickly sobered at the look on her face. He pressed his lips together, let her words sink in. 

“You’re so handsome, Kakashi, all of you. I want to...” She stopped there, only her heavy breathing there to finish her sentence. He shivered again.

No one had ever called him handsome before, not like this, and no one had ever looked at him the way she was now. It hadn’t mattered before, but now it meant the whole world to him, that she loved him, that she thought him attractive, that she desired him this much. He slid his hands back over her sides, to her back, feeling her like she was feeling him. 

He had always known she had a lovely figure, but now it was accented by the way the slip she wore hugged her. He could touch her now and felt exactly where her dips and curves were, where her hips bled into a taut ass, where her slim waist led up to small breasts. He ached to touch her directly, to touch all of her, taste all of her. 

“I’m going to take my time with you,” he warned her. Minty eyes swiveled up to his, and she nodded. It was like she was saying she wanted to do the same with him. 

He reached down and lifted her up; she barely weighed anything, his whole world so light that he could carry it in one arm. She held around his neck and moaned softly at the way he gently manhandled her to her bedroom. He pressed a kiss to her temple, smiling into her hair as he quietly shut the door of her room behind them. He lighted a bedside lamp, looked over her small bedroom. There were photos on a cork board of him, Naruto, Ino. There was their old team photo, but not surprisingly, this was her only photo of Sasuke. It looked a little damaged too. What was surprising was the number of photos of him. Photos of them together, selfies she’d taken, pictures from events or missions. He didn’t even remember half of the photos. She followed his eyes and smiled as she nuzzled his cheek. 

“Can you tell I’m a bit obsessed with our village’s Hokage?”

He frowned, playing along. “Frankly, it seems unhealthy, my dear.”

She giggled. Then her voice went lower and breathier again as she said, “It would be if I didn’t think he was just as obsessed with me.”

To prove her point true, he ran a hand possessively over her sides and back, hugging her to his chest. He ducked down and kissed her lips. “I’m super obsessed with you,” he breathed out over plump, pink lips. 

He carried her like that to her bed, just big enough for the two of them, really, and he sat her down. Her fingers instantly hooked on his belt, but he took his time taking off his shirt and folding it neatly. She watched him, captivated as his skin became exposed, bathed in soft, yellow light. She slowly stood up on her bed, now nearly as tall as him, and she ran her hands slowly up his chest, over his wide shoulders, down his arms, her breathing slow and heavy. 

As much as he wanted to reciprocate the unclothing to her, she only had one thing on, and he wondered if his heart was ready for it. His hands slid up her milky thighs instead, under the skirt of her negligee, up to her butt. He squeezed at her round cheeks, pulled her hips closer to him. He fingered at a lacy little thing, a thong by the lack of material, and he inhaled sharply. 

“Sakura,” he muttered, and she hugged him closer, her hands now skating down his solid back, her breath skirting over his neck, and he could feel how hot she was. It stirred him up to think she wanted him just as badly as he needed her. 

“Kakashi,” she breathed. Then, “Sensei...”

He shivered violently and choked out, “Oh, don’t-“

Against his neck, she chuckled, pushing her lips against his skin and sucking hard to mark him. 

“Sakura,” he warned, but it was useless, her name drifting off in a heavy grunt.

“Kakashi-sensei, I know you want me.”

“Sakura,” he tried again, but it was so useless, so he cursed out a low, “Fuck.” She knew exactly how he felt about her calling him that; she could feel it. His cock trembled against her thigh. 

“You’re only mine now,” she whispered possessively. “Only my... private... Sensei.” She pulled back slowly, fingers dancing over his skin, down his chest. She traced under the ridges of his muscles, over his chest and abs. She growled, repeated, “Mine.”

He felt her words deep down inside, wanted to do anything to make sure they were true. His hands skirted up higher, clasping around her tiny waist. He could almost touch the ends of his middle fingers together when he did that; she was so tiny. He could feel her uneven breathing now. Her negligee crept up as his hands did, over her stomach and ribs, cupping at her breasts. Her nipples were erect, and he rolled one between two fingers. She jerked, moaned, melted against him, her small hands gripping tighter at his arms. 

Suddenly, she pushed away from him, eyes on fire. “Strip,” she demanded, as she grabbed at the hem of her lingerie too. But he pushed her hands away, pulled them to his belt instead. 

“Go on,” he breathed, an order, and she mewled, obedient from the desire ragging through her. His belt was gone in seconds, only a sharp crack in the air to signify its disappearance, and then his pants were being unbuttoned and she was pushing her hands inside, pushing them down his thick legs. 

“Holy cow,” she breathed as his legs were slowly barred. He stepped out and shook the pants off the rest of the way, and now it was just him in his boxer briefs, her thumbs hooked into the waistband of them, her eyes wide as she drank him in. Her lip pressed together, a small whine trembling out, slipping into a shaky moan. He sank his hand into her soft hair, rubbed at her scalp lovingly. 

Inside his underwear, his cock throbbed and shook. There was a small patch of wet from his pre-cum, and her hot breath through the fabric was making his dick dance. She moaned again, pressing back against his massaging fingers, eyes never leaving his crotch. She rolled his waistband down, just once, thumbs skirting over the v that showed. Another roll down, and then a small patch of silver hair was revealed. A deep breath, and then slowly she pulled his briefs down all the way. His member snapped free from the confines, and she choked out his name. Her tongue flicked out, just barely touching his head, but he gasped high and loud. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered under her breath. He bent to pull off his underwear completely when she seemed frozen, straightening up before slowly sinking down to her mattress, pulling her to her knees, to his lap. 

“You next,” he whispered low. His hands crawled up her thighs, so strong yet so slim, up her ass and sides, slowly sliding it up and off, revealing taut, milky skin. His cock bounced between his own thighs, and soon she was naked before him, yellow light bathing her. She was, in only one word, stunning. He could think of many more, another time, but now, he was in awe and speechless. 

Her hands pressed hot to his bare skin, and she massaged and kneaded at his muscles. Together they drank the other in, touching for the first time, all of each other. When one of her hands slipped down to his cock and grasped it, he choked out a rough sound. His own big hand slid over her smooth belly, down inside her panties, until he was touching sopping wet lips, and he gasped again. She crooned, curled against him as he worked a finger around her wetness. 

She huffed and pushed him back, pushed him down to her bed, as she sat over him. She tore her panties off her legs, sank her wet against his balls, his cock throbbing against her pussy mound. He groaned out loud, and she rolled herself against his length. She sank down over him and kissed him, hot, passionate, but she didn’t stay long. He was just about to reach a hand up into her hair when she slipped down until her head was at his crotch. He didn’t even have the time to process that before she’d taken his cock in her hands and slid her tongue hungrily over his leaking slit. 

He yelled out a curse, her name. Her eyes shut and she sank her lips around his head. He cursed again, reaching for her hair. 

“Sakura,” he begged, warned, but he knew perfectly well she wouldn’t do something she didn’t like because someone else wanted her to. No, she was too headstrong for that. With a rush of blood out of his head, he realized that she had been craving to do this, for who knows how long. He tossed his head to the side and stared at the board of pictures of mostly him. He shut his eyes as her hot, soft mouth slipped his cock deeper inside. It was like velvet inside there, and he had to clench at the sheets to remain sane. His other hand tightened on her hair and he thought, if she wanted this, he’d give it to her. 

Like some kind of goddess, she licked and swirled her tongue around his erection, made noises that were illegal, and gave him pleasures unknown before now. He wondered how it was possible that someone like her could be so good at this her first time, but he had learned long ago to never underestimate Sakura. When he was nearly falling apart, she pulled off, wet and sloppy, and slid back up his body. This time he forcefully grabbed her and flipped her to her back. He towered over her, sank down to suckle his lips to her neck. He laid over her, grinding his wet cock into her sheets, his only point of contact to retain some sanity. 

“Fuck, Sakura,” he breathed heavy. “Where did you learn how to torture a man like that?”

“Was it good?” she whispered like she hadn’t been sure. He groaned against her skin. 

“Baby doll~” he crooned to her, the only good answer he could think up. She nuzzled to his head of hair and smiled. She hugged him to her. 

He would repay her. He kissed and sucked down her body, paying loving attention to her firm breasts, to her slim hips. He kissed as he slid down, between her legs. He lifted her thighs up and open, and marveled in close proximity at her leaking pussy. She smelled like a treat, like it was his birthday, not hers. What time was it now? He shook his head, kissed on the inside of her thigh. 

“Oh,” she breathed when she realized what he meant to do. Her hands slipped into his silver spikes and tightened, an invitation, though he didn’t need one. He wanted to feel and taste her first orgasm with his tongue, the first of many he’d give her tonight. 

She tasted like a mix of his favorite candy and something uniquely her. He ran his tongue over her wetness, from nearly her ass to her clit, lapping her juices up, and she moaned so beautifully that he did it again. Her hands tightened again in his hair, pulling him closer as she rolled her hips up against his face. He inhaled her deeply with his nose. Her scent surrounded all of him and he felt dizzy with desire. He ground his cock against her bedsheets, so horny and needy for her. 

His tongue slipped over her hidden folds, slid the tip just inside her. She bucked against him, a choked moan ringing into the quiet air. Curling his tongue, he licked a little more of her juice out. He groaned heavy against her, needing more. Without further ado, he plunged his fat tongue into her pussy, swirled and curled it around, feeling her contract around him, walls shivering. She was so tight, and he was giving her her first sexual experience. He reached a finger up to her clit and began to rub. 

The closer she got, the sweeter her voice sounded, until she was just gasping breathlessly. Her pussy went tight around his tongue and her spine arched high, and sweetness gushed over his tongue and into his mouth. He ate her out, hungrily. When she slowly relaxed, he pulled away, licking his lips and finger. 

“Thank you for desert,” he said cheekily, and she frowned, but that took too much effort when she was feeling this good, so she laughed breathlessly instead. She reached for him, motioning him to come, and he sank against her. His cock was going wild for her. Instead he hugged her body to his own. 

He didn’t have to look at the clock to know. It felt late enough. He tipped up her chin and kissed her slowly, sweetly, letting her taste herself, tasting himself on her, mixing the two. 

“Happy birthday, my love,” he whispered as he pulled back enough to see her eyes. She fluttered them, opening them slowly. Her mint eyes were so beautiful; she was beautiful. 

She cupped his cheeks and mumbled, “You dog.” She laughed, but it was a tired, sated thing. 

“I’ll love you forever,” he told her as he kissed her nose. “From now on, just you and me.”

“Yes,” she responded easily, nodding. “Forever,” she promised. Her hands tightened in his hair, and he combed her strays away from her face. He cupped and caressed her cheek, kissed her again. 

“Kakashi,” she whispered, and he nodded. He carefully pulled one of her legs up and over his hip, and he guided himself forward. Her wet lips kissed his head, and he sighed against her forehead. The first few inches inside were like heaven, and he paused to breathe. She crooned at him. 

She was almost too tight, but it was her first time. He went slow, taking his time, letting her breathe and rest. Tears came to her eyes and she bit her lip. He kissed her sweetly, reassuring her. 

“Sakura,” he rasped out when it was nearly overwhelming. He stopped and clenched his ass to keep his orgasm at bay. She was breathing heavy against his chest, her heart pounding against it. 

Her arm wrapped around his neck, another hand sliding into his hair. He kissed her, wrapped his tongue around hers as slowly he slid deeper, deeper inside. Almost too soon and agonizingly slowly, he reached his end. She hiccuped and stilled, and he had to hold himself as she squeezed and adjusted around him. 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed out roughly. She panted against his cheek. 

“Kakashi,” she cried out sweetly. He kissed her again, then once more, then longer. She opened her mouth for him and let his push inside, to lick her cheeks and the roof of her mouth. He petted at her tongue with his own, and she curled hers around his in response. He moaned into her mouth, savoring her. He reached down to grab her thigh, lifting it up over his back, her other following until she had them both looped around his hips. Then he slowly pulled her up and sat back against her wall with Sakura in his lap, so he could see her, so he could touch her better. 

She let out a slow breath, relaxing down into his lap. Slowly her eyes opened, and he watched her face melt into a smile. Her hands came up to caress at the corner of his lips, his eyes, his ears. 

“Hello, my baby,” she whispered. 

“Hello, my sweet,” he called softly back. She looked gorgeous, and she felt heavenly. He wondered how long he’d truly been waiting for this moment. How long had she dreamed of this? 

“I can’t believe it,” she hushed out, eyes closing as if she were drinking in the moment. “It feels like a dream, that you love me, that you’re here. That you’re with me.”

“It’s not,” he promised her. “It’s real.”

When she opened her eyes again, they glistened with tears. “I know,” she said with a smile. “I love you, Kakashi.”

“I love you,” he murmured back. “How does it feel to be 19?”

She chuckled. “Very wonderful so far.” He grinned cheekily. 

“It’s about to get better,” he said as he grabbed her hips and readied her. With a soft sigh as his signal, he raised her up and then pulled her back down. Her head dropped back and she moaned. He kissed her exposed neck and did it again. 

Again and again, faster and faster until the whole room was filled with her moaning and cries and the sloppy wet slaps of skin on skin. When she orgasmed again, he felt it with his cock this time, and he bit his lip to restrain himself, to keep going. He released a hot gasp as she tightened around him. Her arms hugged him closer, their lips finding each other in a wet smack. 

She was so unbelievably wet and tight that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Sakura,” he choked out, and she smiled at him. 

“It’s okay. Forever, right?”

He swallowed and nodded. 

“I’m safe tonight,” she whispered as added assurance, and with a rush of air out of his lungs, he came inside her in a mind-breaking orgasm. His vision went white and his head light, and all he could feel was her around him. 

They collapsed to the bed and he pulled her close again. 

“You know, if you get pregnant tonight, we’ll have to get married,” he whispered when his sanity returned. He looked up at her.

“Oh, no,” she whispered with a wide smile. 

He slowly chuckled and nuzzled into her neck. “It would be terrible,” he murmured sarcastically.

“Absolutely horrific,” she agreed with laughter in her tone.

He reached up and kissed her gently, sweetly. “I love you,” he reminded her again. 

“I can feel it,” she whispered warmly. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” he swore with a laugh. 

She giggled. “Take me to the bath, Hokage!” 

“A scandal!” he cried even as he scooped her up in his arms and walked them to the bathroom, still joined, every step a reminder of their wonderful first time together. 

He sat on the edge of the bath and filled it, letting her play with his hair and touch his mole lovingly. 

“So handsome,” she crooned softly. He kissed her without looking, and she giggled. “Don’t act like you don’t love me fawning over you.”

“Oh, I absolutely love it,” he promised, glancing at her with a smile. He turned off the water and slowly lowered their bodies in. He felt the long sigh she let out, as she smiled and arched her back a little. He kissed her boobs, smiled against them. 

A year ago, he never could have imagined he’d be here one day, with Sakura, like this. It had been years since he’d even imagined she might like to stick around as his friend even after she’d graduated. He ran his hands over her small frame and marveled at the wonder that resided in such a tiny, gorgeous vessel. He didn’t even notice how she was watching him right back with so much love in her minty eyes, until she combed a wet hand through his mess of silver hair. He pulled her to him in a hug and she giggled. 

Slowly they separated and cleaned themselves and each other off. They let the bath water and suds drain, and wrapped themselves in warm towels. Then Sakura sweetly took his large hand in one of her small ones and led him back to her bedroom. He sat down on her bed as she dropped her towel and pulled on undies, shorts, and a shirt. Kakashi hadn’t thought to bring a change of clothes or anything to sleep in; he wondered what to do as he watched her dress herself and dry her hair. His hand shot up in the air when she tossed him something, and he glanced down at it in bewilderment. It was a pack of brand new boxer briefs. 

“Are these... sushi rolls?” he asked in disbelief as he stared at the pattern on one of the briefs. He pulled the pack open, and sure enough, each pair sported some type of food. He almost laughed, but then Sakura was crawling into his lap and he looked up at her. 

“They were cute. I wanted to see you in them,” she said as she picked up the sushi roll underwear and pressed it to his chest. 

“You thought to get me underwear but not condoms?”

She giggled again, shrugged. He hauled her up, Sakura squealing as he tossed her gently back down to her bed. He pulled on the underwear and begrudgingly admitted that they were comfy. She smiled proudly at him, lecherous eyes looking him over. Then she reached up and motioned him to her. He crawled back into bed with her, under the covers, until they were plastered against each other in the small bed. He nuzzled into her neck. 

“We should get a bigger bed,” she hummed sleepily.

“Hmm, but I like this.” He smiled against her skin, kissed her. She reached back and ruffled his hair, then turned so they were practically nose to nose. 

“Don’t tell me you snore. Or kick. Or steal covers.”

“I don’t know; I’ve never slept with anyone before.”

She blinked in surprise at first, and then a smile spread across her face, something stunned and happy. 

“Don’t act so shocked,” he murmured. Then almost imperceptibly, “You were always the only one for me.”

In the dark, she stared at him, her eyes almost shining in the inky blackness. 

“Kakashi,” she whispered, suddenly sounding overwrought with emotions, and he hugged her waist closer.

“What’s wrong?”

She wiped at her face, snuggled into the crook of his neck and shook her head. She kissed his neck and whispered, “I love you so much.”

He pressed a hand to the back of her scalp and hugged her to him. “I love you too,” he said softly into the dark. She was warm against him, and she fit so perfectly there. 

Silence covered them, only their soft breathing keeping it from absolute silence.

“Kakashi...”

“Hmm?”

A pause followed, and he wondered if she’d been talking in her sleep, but then she shifted and spoke again. “Do you think... Sasuke will be surprised? When he finds out about us. Will he be happy for me?”

Kakashi pressed his lips together, his arms tightening unconsciously. Sasuke still meant a lot to her, to both of them, but he hated hearing his name on Sakura’s lips in this moment, when it was just the two of them, and they were happy. He felt terrible for feeling that way, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d finally made Sakura his; he wouldn’t let anyone mess this up. 

But if he thought about it, he wondered too if Sasuke would be surprised. He thought... maybe not. Sasuke had probably long-since suspected Kakashi’s feelings, and maybe it had been part of the reason why he’d allowed himself to be so cruel to Sakura, knowing there was someone else waiting in the wings. It wasn’t that he was better than Sasuke could have been, but maybe Sasuke had in some way felt he could never fully give Sakura what she wanted, because there were things he needed to do, things he wanted more than her happiness. And yes, he would be happy for Sakura. He would always be happy for Sakura, if she was happy, and healthy. He would never say it, but Kakashi knew how soft Sasuke actually was. 

He smiled into Sakura’s hair and whispered, in the end, “He’ll be happy to see you happy, my love.”

She sighed slowly and relaxed into his arms, melting like butter, and he smiled. If all he could really ever provide Sakura was a place where she could fully relax, he would make sure to always be there for her. He would love her to his grave, until he drew his final breath. He would make sure to the end of his days that she was as happy as she could be.

She deserved the whole world, and he would work hard to give it to her, always, forever. He prayed it would be enough; he wasn’t sure how to truly give her everything she deserved, but by god, he would die trying. 

He kissed her head again, hugged her closer. His eyes shut slowly and their shared heat pulled him easily into a deep sleep. Tomorrow was another day to love her as best as he could. 

For him, there would be a lifetime of tomorrows by her side.


End file.
